whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey Granger
Dr. Jeffrey Granger is an 12th generation Malkavian resident of Washington, D.C.. Biography When a young Jeffrey Granger attended American University, his roommate was Stephen Norton. Unlike many college roommates, they developed a lasting friendship and stayed together all four years. While Steve Norton went on to get his doctorate in biochemistry, Jeff Granger devoted himself to psychiatry. After graduation he got a job at the Bethesda Institute of Mental Health, where he received security clearance to treat a number of special cases, including ex-CIA agents, former bureaucrats and politicians. The rat-race of Washington produces quite a few psychiatric cases. His talent for healing minds came to the attention of government agents. Top men decided that Dr. Granger's abilities would also work for breaking minds. They approached Granger with pretty speeches about patriotism, and he bought the rhetoric. Soon, he was spending his days healing the unstable and his nights breaking the iron-willed. The military even consulted Granger on psychological warfare, and he advised them during the Vietnam War. Then his old roommate Steve Norton called, babbling on about needing to talk to him. Sick of his work for the government and hoping that he might be able to help a friend, Jeff arranged to meet with him. However, all his work with the government had not prepared him for meeting a vampire. He wasn't sure how to handle it, and when Steve realized that Jeff posed a threat to the Masquerade, he frenzied and wound up Embracing his old friend. Jeff forgave Steve a long time ago, and the two still stay in touch. Dr. Granger transformed Dr. Joshua Lyons, the director of the Bethesda Institute of Mental Health, into a ghoul several years ago, and he uses Dominate to keep Dr. Lyons in the dark about his current condition. Jeff lives at the Institute and spends most of his nights treating patients. He has amassed a number of ghouls in the asylum and plays the political games of the Washington Kindred fairly well. Jeff is also strongly empathic, and often picks up the derangements and idiosyncrasies of those around him. A few Kindred have discovered their own derangements by conversing with Dr. Granger and watching his transformation. This derangement of his has earned him several enemies, as he imitates the worst traits of those he meets. In the world of Washingtonian vampires, imitation is not seen as flattery. Granger has sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears glasses and has a beard and mustache with red highlights. He usually dresses his frame in a rather ordinary suit. Character Sheet Dr. Jeffrey Granger Sire: Stephen Norton Nature: Masochist Demeanor: Caregiver Generation: 12th Embrace: 1970 Apparent Age: 34 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Talents: Acting 4, Alertness 3, Empathy 5, Intimidation3, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Security 1, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 4, Computer 1, Finance 1, Law 1, Medicine 4, Politics 1, Science 4 Disciplines: Auspex 3, Dominate 5, Obfuscate 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 1, Fame 1, Herd 5, Influence 1, Retainers 3 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-control 5, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 7 Willpower: 5 References * Category:Malkavian Category:Twelfth Generation vampires